


Лучший мой подарочек — это ты! (All I Want For Christmas Is You)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Куда может завести омела!





	Лучший мой подарочек — это ты! (All I Want For Christmas Is You)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All I Want For Christmas Is You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062328) by [Burning_Up_A_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun). 



Грег Лестрейд открыл входную дверь 221 по Бейкер-стрит ключом, данным ему Майкрофтом Холмсом, и преодолел семнадцать ступенек, перепрыгивая через две. Ударил кулаком по двери раз, другой, третий.

— Черт побери, Шерлок! Джон! Откройте дверь! Мне нужны эти чёртовы документы, которые вы украли с моего стола! ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС!

Ответа не последовало. Ладно, он дал им шанс. При помощи другого ключа инспектор открыл квартиру. Пусто. Кофейный столик был необычно чист. Наверное, бумаги лежат на кухонном столе.

Лестрейд обошел подальше раковину, в которой во льду охлаждалось что-то бледно-розовое, и стул слева от стола.  
— Господи, неужели это человеческие уши... — он взглянул на покрытое пластиком сиденье.

Лестрейд начал рыться в грудах бумаг и наконец нашел свои документы в папке в четвертой стопке. Он схватил их и направился было обратно, но тут заметил нечто, висящее в дверном проеме между кухней и гостиной. Судя по быстрой оценке ситуации, висел не человек и не животное. Поскольку здесь жил Джон, эта штука вряд ли была ядовитой. Лестрейд потянулся и снял предмет с булавки.

— Неужели? Омела?! Никогда не пойму этих двоих, — пробормотал он вслух и забрал рождественское украшение с собой, не услышав тихого хихиканья в спальне Шерлока. 

— При первом же стуке в дверь я понял, что он возьмет омелу и покажет Майкрофту, — прошептал Шерлок Джону, прижимавшемуся к нему под плюшевым пледом.

Захлопнув дверь, Лестрейд вернулся к автомобилю. Сел рядом с Майкрофтом, который велел водителю ехать в ресторан. Надо было обсудить успехи Шерлока как консультирующего Скотланд-Ярд детектива. 

— Нашли то, что искали? — задал вопрос Майкрофт ошеломленному Грегу.

— Да, но посмотрите, что висело у них на кухне! — Грег показал ему омелу.

— Хм, — Майкрофт изучил растение. — Ясно, омела. Возможно, Шерлок повторяет исследования Плиния Старшего по бесплодию у животных или изучает его как противоядие. А еще, как вам хорошо известно, Локи...

Раздраженный, Лестрейд прервал поток этой информации.

— Скорее, он хотел поцеловать Джона!

Майкрофт уронил челюсть.

— Шерлок и Джон... пара?

— Да, Майкрофт. Двое мужчин...

— Я прекрасно осведомлен, Грегори, что у одного мужчины могут быть чувства к другому, — вздохнул Майкрофт.

— Вы? — Лестрейд посмотрел прямо в глаза Майкрофту. Поднял веточку над его головой и со словами «счастливого Рождества, Майкрофт Холмс» коснулся губами губ Майкрофта. Сначала легко, но Майкрофт начал отвечать, и Грег тоже позволил своим чувствам проявиться. Отложив омелу, он обнял Майкрофта.

Отстранившись на мгновение и прижавшись лбом ко лбу Грега, Майкрофт прошептал: 

— Счастливого Рождества, Грегори Лестрейд!


End file.
